1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as an MFP and an image processing system including the image processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image processors called multifunction devices or multi function peripherals (MFP), which have integrated functions of a copying machine, a network printer, a scanner and the like, are widely available at present. In particular, development of network technologies has enabled various image processes in connection with other image processing devices or personal computers via a network in these years.
Methods for an image processing device to perform a process in cooperation with another image processing device or another personal computer are known well. In addition, some of the methods have become commonplace. For example, a process of sending and receiving fax data, a process of network printing, a process of transmitting a scanned image and the like are used widely. Besides, various cooperating processes are proposed, which include a method of performing plural processes on document data in cooperation with other plural devices as disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-287861.
In addition, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-341455 discloses a method of cooperating processes. According to this document, an image processing device stores information about abilities of devices that can cooperate. When an instruction for a cooperating process is issued, a device that is suitable for the process is selected from registered devices.
However, according to the conventional methods disclosed in the above patent documents, when a new function is added to an image processing device, it is difficult for the other device to perform a process by using the new function promptly in cooperation with the image processing device. In order to perform the process in cooperation with the image processing device, an administrator should do a job of rewriting the information about abilities of devices stored in the other device or other jobs.
Then, however, the larger the number of devices included in the system, the larger the burden imposed on the administrator.